vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommyrod
|-|Base= |-|Full Power= |-|Meteor Garlic Arc= Summary Tommyrod (トミーロッド Tomīroddo, commonly referred to as “'Tommy'”), was one of the Sous Chefs of the Gourmet Corp.. With an insectile appearance complete with wings, Tommyrod cultivated “parasite bugs” under his skin to deploy at his will. He was the first Gourmet Corp. member and Sous Chef to seriously fight Toriko without using a GT Robo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, higher with bugs | Possibly 7-C | 6-B Name: Tommyrod Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Bishokukai Sous Chef, Bishokuya Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Via wings. Can also harden his wings to use as shields), Super Vision (He has compound eyes which can even see Sani's feelers and weaker electromagnetic waves), Animal Manipulation (Can produce parasitic insects from his body in large quantities 1,000+), 'Shivering' (Without the insect "eggs" to incubate, Tommyrod can blow out the boiled moisture of the eggs with high temperature and high pressure. This results in an impact similar to that of a bullet on the target with explosive qualities; it can be assumed that Tommyrod can also use Shivering to regulate his body temperature), Statistics Amplification (Can remove his limiters to access his full strength), Body Control (Is able to grow sharp fangs, but they are retractable), Gourmet Cells (These evolve as Tommy eats more and more delicious food varieties and can initiate self-defense mechanisms for the body) Attack Potency: At least Building level, higher with bugs | Possibly Town level (Likely has similar or higher firepower than Toriko, who has firepower on this level, in his transformed state) | Country level (Punched a hole in Sani's stomach) Speed: High Hypersonic (Kept up with who dodged this)| High Hypersonic, likely High Hypersonic+ via powerscaling (Casually blitzed and delivered a flurry of punches to Toriko) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1000+) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely Class M | Likely Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Small Building Class | Likely Building Class | Country Class Durability: Town level (Can withstand many attacks from Toriko, including several Kugi Punches) | Town level | Likely Country level Stamina: Extremely high (A thousand times larger than the average human) *The moment an egg is "hatched" in Tommy's esophagus and born out his mouth, the insect carries out with it energy from inside his body, each one of these insects take 1500 kilocalories, which is essentially 400 grams of sugar, this is about the same amount of calories lost by a 60 kg human being running a marathon of 25 kilometers. *For a normal person, there would be enough fatigue for a period of rest to be needed. From this, it can be gauged that Tommyrod more or less has a stamina one thousand times greater than that of the average human. *On top of this, Tommy, after taking all of Toriko's best attacks, and getting Knocking performed on him by Teppei, still had nearly all of his bodily energy left, seeing as how he was still capable of releasing the Parasite Emperor inside of him. Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average human, skilled combatant, this is evident of his ability to go head to head in a fight with Toriko Weaknesses: Producing insects from inside of his body requires him to expend 1500 kilocalories to hatch a single egg, for this reason Tommyrod can only produce 1,000 insects at once, at any given time, has a limit of 10,000 parasitic eggs inside his body, hates the smell of phytoncide Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bomb Egg' (ボムエッグ Bomu Eggu): Tommyrod spits insect eggs hosted in his body that thanks to a previous shivering technique, they can explode like popcorn. The Bomb Eggs are powerful enough to make Toriko's arm explode when spited in rapid succession. *'Bomb Egg Storm' (ボムエッグストーム Bomu Eggu Sutōmu): Tommy fires a barrage of hot and explosive insect eggs in multiple directions. *'Wing Shield' (ウイングシールド Uingu Shīrudo): Tommyrod hardens his wings and bends them to his front in order to block attacks. He was only seen using this technique to counter Sunny's Hair Spit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Toriko Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Antagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Villains Category:Bishokukai Category:Chefs Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Animal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6